Prove It
by merwholock4ever
Summary: Modern AU. Hiccup doesn't like the constant flirting other boys give Astrid. People think their relationship is a joke. Hiccup is on a mission to defend Astrid and their relationship. What will he do? How will the school react?


Hi there! This is my first one shot drabble. I wrote for a request on Tumblr and liked it so much I decided to post it here. Please forgive the quickness or sloppiness of it. I just got passionate and wrote. Please let me know what you think.

Enjoy!

* * *

He was very considerate when it came to other guys flirting with Astrid. He was one of those eye drooling boys just a few years ago! He sometimes had a hard time believing that _he_ , of all people, was with Astrid. _The_ Astrid. The most popular and beautiful girl in the school.

He remembered when it first hit him that she noticed him. More like her lips hit him. They were Freshmen then, only 15. He was being dumped in trash cans and she was being admired for her amazing athletic skills and looks. He only dreamed of kissing her but that day after school, behind the PE building, she pulled him by his shirt collar towards her and kissed him. It was the most stunning and beautiful moment in his life.

They never really came out and stated that they were a couple. Astrid said there was no need to, being that they were very obvious about it. They held hands in the hallway, sat next to each other during lunch, hung out together. He figured she was right but today, he had enough.

He didn't usually do anything about the flirting boys mainly because he knew Astrid could handle herself. He respected that and gave her room to beat the crap out of them… or scare them to death depending on the guy. They discussed the flirting problem one day but she said it was nothing. She just saw them as annoying boys who liked her from afar only because she had him as an amazing boyfriend.

While he wanted to believe that was true, he saw it differently. Being treated like the bottom of the barrel, he saw life and people differently. He knew why boys still flirted with her, tried to get a date: they didn't believe they were a couple. Everyone saw it as some joke.

"Hiccup and Astrid dating?" he overheard someone say. "Sounds like some sort of soap opera drama dream to me. It will never happen."

Those words rang in his ears as he watched what was happening. Jacob, the school's 'number one hottie', was making eyes at Astrid while she was at her locker. He didn't know what he was saying but from what he could see, Astrid didn't like it. Her face kept contorting into disgust as she rolled her eyes and scoffed. She kept her back turned as Jacob continued to hover over her dangerously.

Hiccup was so focused on what was happening in front of him, he didn't even feel his cousin run into him.

"Whoa! Hiccup," Snotlout chuckled as he righted himself. "Standing in the middle of the hallway is just about the stupidest and most you thing you could do! Get out of the way!"

Even then, Hiccup didn't acknowledge Snotlout's presence. Getting no reaction out of Hiccup, got him curious though. "What are you starring at?" He looked in the general direction Hiccup was watching and saw Jacob and Astrid.

"Ouch," he teased. "Must not be the man she was looking for huh? She going after Jacob now?" He chuckled as he looked at Hiccup. His little smile died down when he saw his expression. His jaw was clenched, his lips pressed thinly, and his eyebrows furrowed slightly. However, it wasn't his face that threw Snotlout off, it was his eyes. They were burning holes into Jacob, glaring daggers! He'd seen Hiccup in many forms of expression but this one actually scared Snotlout. He almost jumped out of his skin when those glaring eyes turned to him.

"Don't get any ideas Snotlout," Hiccup spoke thickly.

"Hey!" Snotlout backed up with his hands in defensive position. He gave a fake chuckled to cover his fear. "All I'm saying is that if he's going after Astrid, then maybe you two went back to being just friends."

"We're together. We've been an item for over a year now! It's never been better between us," Hiccup vented to his cousin. He knew Snotlout knew this. He knew he should be telling the school. He knew he should be telling the other boys but instead he was telling his cousin something he already knew.

"I know that. When it finally sank in I backed off," he reassured Hiccup. "The thing is… others don't believe it. You know they think it's a joke. You need to do something to get them to stop or you're going to see this until graduation."

Hiccup's face softened. He was right but he didn't know how to do that. He wasn't the confronting type. He didn't have the physical build to fight someone like Jacob off. Hiccup then looked over back at Astrid… and completely boiled over. Jacob was placing his hand on Astrid's hip!

He watched as Astrid smacked it off but then saw Jacob replace it immediately. Hiccup could now hear Astrid's disapproving exclamations, and so did the rest of the school. Hiccup's vision was quickly blocked by the bodies of other students but that didn't phase him.

"Here," Hiccup shoved his school bag into Snotlout's hands. "Hold this."

"What are you doing?" he questioned nervously.

"Ending this once and for all." Hiccup gently but firmly pushed students aside as he marched his way towards the source of the commotion.

"I said get your lousy hands off of me!" he heard Astrid demand. He could even hear her gritted teeth. "I'm already taken. I have a boyfriend!"

"What? That talking fishbone?" Jacob scoffed. "What was his name? Sneeze?"

"Hiccup," she corrected.

"Yeah like that's any better. You need a man with a manly name and nothing gets more manly then me."

Hiccup exited the crowd to see Astrid holding her hands out against his chest to keep him away. Her elbows were locked and her head was leaning back, her face contorted in disgust, as far as it could go from Jacob's seductive face.

"Funny," Hiccup smiled. "I thought your name was clueless."

The entire crowd whispered in hushed tones. Several taking out their cell phones, ready to record a fight. Astrid looked at him confused while Jacob looked at him as an annoyance.

"Haha," Jacob faked a laugh. "You're hilarious."

"Glad you think so," Hiccup's face fell serious as he crossed his arms. "Now step away from my girlfriend."

Astrid's face went from confused to shocked but then a small smile began to form. While the crowd was beginning to whisper again, Jacob wasn't phased.

"In your dreams fishbone."

"I guess you could say this is a dream. But it's not mine, it's yours. Your nightmare because I'm her boyfriend and she's my girl."

Jacob became annoyed but smiled evilly. "Well, even if that's so, what are you going to do about it? Take her from me?"

"Yes," Hiccup said seriously, his eyes glaring into Jacob's.

"Hahahahhaha! A real comedian!" Jacob laughed with the rest of the students. "You couldn't if you wanted too."

"Hiccup, I'm fine. I don't want you to get hurt," Astrid spoke. He could see the pleading in her face. She knew that Hiccup would get hurt if he got into a fight with Jacob. Granted, he'd grown to a great height of six feet over the summer but Jacob's large muscles could still do damage. Hiccup knew it too but that wasn't going to stop him.

"Awww," Jacob smiled. "Trying to protect the little nerd? How about you become my girl and I won't pound him into the ground? How does that sound?" Jacob wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling him closer to him. Astrid wasn't prepared and didn't have a chance to brace herself against him.

"Get away from me! You'll never be the man Hiccup is," she spat in disgust.

"And yet who's the one with his arm around you? M-"

Astrid was suddenly free from his grasp and looked down to see Jacob sprawled across the floor. He looked up at her in shock while the audience gasped in surprise. She then felt an arm wrap itself around her shoulders, this one thinner, toned, gentler, and softer. She looked up to see Hiccup's determined face.

"Me," Hiccup finished. "Don't you ever touch her that way again!"

Jacob got up and squared his shoulders, trying to intimidate Hiccup. "Who's going to stop me? We all know this is a complete joke. Nothing serious is happening between you two. It's. A. Joke."

"No it's not."

Hiccup, Astrid, Jacob and the crowd turned to the voice. Snotlout stood there shaking his head in disagreement, all the while smiling like an idiot.

"What do you know?"

"A lot more than you actually," Astrid smiled. "He _is_ Hiccup's cousin and _has_ seen our relationship unfold these past few years."

"I'll believe you two to be a thing when I see some real action from you two. Holding hands and sitting together? Ha! You think that means anything?"

"It means a lot actually," Astrid spat angrily. "A relationship is more than just kissing you shallow creep! I enjoy sitting with him, talking with him, holding his hand! And I don't care about what you or anyone else thinks!"

Jacob cocked an eyebrow. "Like I said. I'll believe it when I see it."

Hiccup scowled at Jacob, realizing that he wasn't going to stop. Not till he had some real proof. Like him defending her wasn't enough? He couldn't believe this guy! How thick could he possibly be? He then got an idea, smiling deviously at Jacob.

"Fine. You want proof?" Hiccup's hand slid down from Astrid's shoulder to her waist. He felt a small jolt from her, which only made him smile. "How's this for proof?"

Hiccup lifted his right hand up to Astrid's chin and gingerly turned her face towards his. He saw a mixture of confusion and surprise in her blue eyes which only made him smile wider. In front of Jacob, the crowd of students, and on videos, Hiccup kissed Astrid.

Jacob's hands fell to his side, his jaw dropping almost as far. The students gasped in shock and Snotlout grinned even wider. Hiccup raised his left hand behind her head to support her and placed his right hand on her back, pulling her closer to him. He felt Astrid hesitate at the sudden kiss but then felt her kiss back. He felt her arms slink up behind his neck and felt her pulled him towards her, deepening the kiss.

"Whoohhoooo!" Snotlout cheered, clapping his hands. "Way to go cuz! Congrats Astrid! It's about time! Yeesh!"

Hiccup forgot there were people watching but hearing his cousin, brought him back to reality. He felt Astrid smile into their kiss along with him. They both broke away, needing air mostly, and touched their foreheads together trying to catch their breath.

"He's right," Astrid smiled. "It's about time you started one."

"I can see why you like to initiate them," he grinned back, still on his high about kissing Astrid. He could believe that he had the guts to do that, and in front of the school. He turned to look at Jacob, in a pitiful stance, looking at if he's about to cry.

"Is that enough proof for you or do I need to take her on a magic carpet ride too?" Hiccup asked.

"You mean to tell me you'd kiss _and_ date him but not me?" Jacob asked dumbfounded.

"Yes," Astrid proudly smiled up at Hiccup. "I couldn't ask for a better man."

"Now leave my girlfriend alone," Hiccup sternly said. He watched as Jacob pouted as he walked away. He smiled back at Astrid while relaxing a bit in Astrid's arms.

"What are you still doing here?" Astrid glared at the crowd of students still standing with their mouths open. Within seconds, the hall way cleared, leaving Snotlout. She cocked an eyebrow at him and he got the message.

"So..I'll leave you two alone. I still have your bag Hiccup but I'll be over with Fishlegs and the twins. You two come on over when you're done." He turned on his heels and quickly walked out of the hallway.

"Bet he can't wait to tell them what you did," Astrid grinned.

"He'd better hurry because soon they won't need to hear it. They'll be able to watch it."

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup shrugged. "Well, all those phones could have been my imagination but I'm pretty sure they were real and every single one of those videos will be viral in seconds."

"Hmm," Astrid cocked an eyebrow. "You mean to tell me that by tomorrow, everyone in the school will not only have seen _you_ declare we're a couple, but also will have seen you defend me _and_ kiss me?"

"I believe so. Hopefully, that will end your endless rain of crushes and flirting. Unless you really liked that?"

"Oh I do," Astrid teased. "But only when you do it."

"Good." He raised his hand to cup her cheek as he kissed her softly a second time that day.


End file.
